Truth
by GabZ
Summary: “Si lloras por haber perdido el sol, entonces no podrás ver las estrellas” dijo Kai. “Pero ¿Y si tu cielo ya no tiene estrellas?” preguntó triste el pelirrojo.Shounen–ai.Blow Job.
1. Truth

**Truth **

_Advertencia – Yaoi, Shounen–ai, Lime (situación explícita). _

**Petición: En caso de que usted, lector, encuentre ofensivo el contenido de esta historia, Hágamelo saber, y cambiaré su Rating; así como tomaré acciones correctivas. Gracias por su comprensión. **

**௩**Truth **௩**Truth** ௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**

**Capítulo 1 – Te Amo **

Se recargó sutilmente sobre el cuerpo de su compañero, ambos se encontraban recostados en su cómoda cama.

Su amante le daba la espalda, probablemente dormía, pero no por mucho tiempo, le rodeó la cintura con sus poderosos brazos, acercando sus carnosos labios al oído de su compañero, lamiendo el lóbulo, mordiendo levemente. Mientras sus manos viajaban debajo de la playera de Bryan.

Acariciaba muy superficialmente ese ya conocido abdomen abandonando con su boca el oído para continuar con ese pálido cuello, pegando su cuerpo lo más posible al de Bryan, hasta que su abdomen estaba completamente contra la espalda del mayor.

Sus blancas manos rodeaban el hermoso ombligo del pelilavanda, disfrutando de esa piel tersa y sedosa, continuando con su ataque al cuello, pero aun no había respuesta.

Con su mano libre, empezó a acariciar esos lindos glúteos, apretándolos levemente, sobando, y dando uno que otro pellizco, disfrutando del hermoso cuerpo de su amante. Como lo amaba, era todo para él, era su mundo, lo único que necesitaba para vivir.

Se dio cuenta que Bryan no estaba dormido, al contrario, más despierto que nunca, pues pudo ver de manera discreta como esos hermosos ojos lavanda parpadeaban, así que decidió continuar con sus caricias.

Dejó ese lindo ombligo para dirigir su mano a zonas más peligrosas, lentamente se metió por el bóxer del ruso y descendió a la entrepierna, sin tocar el miembro, sólo dando pequeños toques alrededor. Para después subir su mano a los pezones de su amado, pasando muy superficialmente un dedo por ellos, para después con la yema hacer círculos alrededor del rozado pezón, escuchando un lindo suspiro, animándolo a tomar la tetilla entre dos de sus dedos y apretar un poco, sólo para causar placer y un poco de dolor, endureciéndola y haciéndola sensible.

Pegó su propia erección a ese apetecible trasero, mostrándole así los deseos que tenía por él. Frotándose levemente, jadeando un poco en el oído de su amante, donde sabría que sería escuchado.

Sonreía de forma satisfecha al notar como su amante cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de las suaves, pero provocativas caricias.

Su compañero pegó más su propio trasero para sentir mejor al pelirrojo que lo acariciaba tan acaloradamente, dando con este acto el permiso al pelirrojo para que pudiera acercar más esa traviesa mano a su miembro.

Bryan después se volvió a quedar quieto, su mente viajaba a otro lado, su mente dejaba de estar con Tala para volar...

El extraño comportamiento y la mente ausente no fueron pasados desapercibidos por el pelirrojo.

– ¿Qué sucede Bryan?...¿No quieres hacer el amor?... – susurró seductoramente al oído del otro ruso.

– hn, está bien – respondió su amante de forma resignada y aburrida.

– Si claro, y cierro la puerta cuando termine... ¿No?... – Dijo sarcásticamente el pelirrojo, al notar el tono apagado en las palabras y actos de Bryan – ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Estás bien?... – preguntó después preocupado, no le gustaba sentir a su novio triste, daría lo que fuera por ver al ojilavanda siempre feliz. Lo que fuera.

– estoy bien – respondió Bryan, de nuevo ese tono apagado en su voz. De pronto se levantó, librándose del abrazo de Tala – voy por un vaso de agua – explicó, y desapareció por la puerta.

Dejando a un confundido pelirrojo acostado en la cama, y bastante acalorado. Pero para él estaba antes la felicidad de Bryan que su propia calentura.

Pensando que lo que su compañero tenía era estrés, se decidió a darle un delicioso masaje apenas regresara a la cama. Sonrió ante sus pensamientos. Si hacía bien el masaje, quizás si tendría su muy deseada noche de amor.

El otro joven eventualmente regreso al cuarto, sentándose de su lado de la cama, dándole la espalda a Tala, quien se levantó de donde estaba y se sentó atrás de él.

Con movimientos lentos, pero procurando tocar la mayor parte de piel posible tomó la parte inferior de la playera floja de Bryan, levantándola, y quitándosela.

– ¿Qué haces?... – le preguntó Bryan, al sentir las manos tiernas del pelirrojo despojarlo de su playera.

Las mismas manos que lo habían recorrido, y quitado su ropa ahora se posaban con cuidado en sus hombros y comenzaban haciendo una deliciosa presión, con movimientos circulares.

– Te voy a dar un masaje, estas muy tenso – respondió tiernamente, hablándole muy suavemente y cerca de su oído. Era tan deliciosa la sensación de cuando le hablaban al oído, sentir el cálido aliento chocar contra él lo hacía estremecerse, y al parecer su amante lo sabía y se aprovechaba de eso.

Esas manos seguían moviéndose en sus hombros, dándole una deliciosa sensación de paz, tiempo después a las manos se agregó una boca, que acariciaba y succionaba su cuello por atrás, haciendo que bajara un poco la cabeza, para dar mas espacio a esa boca de probarlo.

Se sentía tan bien la perfecta combinación de movimientos, no pudo evitar suspirar, a veces esas manos viajaban a su cuello y hacían los mismos movimientos circulares en sus músculos, con la perfecta presión en ellos para relajarlos.

Gimió un poco, esas manos eran muy ágiles, sabían donde rozar, donde tocar, donde hacer presión, sus hombros, espalda y cuello eran hermosamente acariciados, brindándole una sensación de paz, haciendo que todo se le olvidara, sólo concentrándose en esas manos, esas sensaciones.

Sin darse cuenta empezó a jadear, pues lentamente esa lengua lo recorría más y más, entrando un poco en su oído, sintiendo esa cálida sensación, se giró como pudo para poder besar esos labios que lo habían estado llamando de forma silenciosa.

Lo besó, sabía tan rico como siempre, era un beso cálido y húmedo, un beso tierno. Lentamente Bryan se fue dando la vuelta, hasta terminar sentado en la cama, recargado en la cabecera de esta, probando y bebiendo de esa rosada boca que tanto conocía.

Yuriy se acomodó sobre el regazo de Bryan, teniendo una rodilla en cada lado del ojilavanda, quedando en una posición un tanto vulnerable. Pero no era importante, ya que le gustaba sentirse vulnerable ante Bryan.

El lobo mordió el labio superior del halcón, recibiendo como respuesta una mordida en su labio inferior, lo que causo que gimiera.

De nuevo comenzó a frotarse con ese musculoso cuerpo, teniendo reacción inmediata de Bryan. Yuriy dejó esa cálida pero deliciosa boca para besar de nuevo el cuello, el cuál ya tenía bastantes marcas rojas.

Bryan colocó sus manos el los glúteos del pelirrojo, pegándolo más a su propio cuerpo, causando más fricción. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y recargó su cabeza en la cabecera de la cama. Sintió como de nuevo esas traviesas manos del pelirrojo se ponían a trabajar. Tala metió una de sus manos entre ambos cuerpos, posándola sobre la erección de su amado Bryan, frotando, haciendo jadear más al de cabello lavanda.

Levantó un poco su rostro y volvió a acercar sus labios a los oídos de Bryan.

– ¿Bry?... – habló sensualmente, e hizo una pausa esperando respuesta, aun moviendo su mano sobre el miembro de su amante.

– ¿Ahhhhhh, si?... – fue la respuesta recibida, lo que lo hizo sonreír maliciosamente al darse cuenta del efecto que tenía sobre su novio.

– ¿Me dejas masajear también a tu 'amiguito'...?... – preguntó entre jadeos, apretando levemente la erección de Bryan al momento de decir 'amiguito' para dar a entender de lo que se refería.

El comentario, o en dado caso, pregunta, hizo que Bryan abriera los ojos e intentara enfocar la mirada azul del pelirrojo, cosa que le costó demasiado trabajo ya que su vista estaba nublada por la lujuria y la excitación.

Respondió a la pregunta robándole un apasionado beso a Yuriy, dejando de acariciar sus glúteos para poner su mano sobre la mejilla del pelirrojo y alejar de nuevo su rostro. Se quedó observándolo, era hermoso, cabello rojo fuego y radiantes ojos azules, pero...

Con la mano que tenía en su mejilla jaló delicadamente el labio inferior de Tala, con su dedo gordo, admirando el hermoso labio carnoso del joven. Acercó de nuevo su rostro, introduciendo inmediatamente la lengua en la boca del menor. Yuriy al sentir la lengua invasora no perdió tiempo y la succionó, gimiendo. Enloqueciendo los sentidos de Bryan otra vez.

Vaya que el pelirrojo lograba sacarlo de sí, y enloquecerlo. Sintió esas manos jugando alrededor del resorte de sus boxers, para después no sentir el peso de Yuriy en su regazo, al parecer el joven se había levantado de ahí, y pensaba despojarlo completamente de sus ropas.

Rompió el beso y no se hizo del rogar y levantó las caderas, dando oportunidad al ojiazul de sacar el bóxer, dejándolo desnudo completamente.

– Te amo, Bry – dijo Tala antes de volverse al ataque. Recargó a su amado de nuevo en la cabecera de la cama y se dedicó a descender con su boca a las lindas tetillas de Bryan. Disfrutando de cada jadeo que escapaba de la boca de éste.

Lamió y mordisqueó cuidadosamente, no lastimando, pero si liberando excitantes corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo del mayor. Su mano se volvió a posar en el miembro de Bryan, ya no tenía obstáculos para acariciarlo, comenzó con un movimiento lento, pero fuerte.

Disfrutando ya no de los jadeos, sino los gemidos. Como adoraba todo lo que Bryan hacía, todo era sencillamente encantador, adorable. Cuando gritaba, cuando gemía, cuando gimoteaba. Lo amaba tanto.

Pero aun no lo había escuchado gritar, y esa era su meta, escucharlo gritar, siendo esta la señal para saber que su amando estaba disfrutando al máximo. Sonrió tan sólo al imaginarlo. Así que decidió, como ya había dicho 'darle un masaje al "amigo" de Bryan'.

Bajó completamente su rostro, hasta tener de frente el miembro de Bryan, del cual lamió sólo la punta para ver la reacción. Un pequeño grito, el cual disfrutó al máximo, sin darle más tiempo, metió la erección de Bryan en su boca, intentando hacer el mayor contacto posible con su lengua, succionando, haciendo presión en la punta.

– Ahhhhhh si – comenzaba a gritar el ojilavanda, colocando sus manos en el sedoso cabello rojo del otro joven. Disfrutando del placer que le brindaba esa cálida boca.

– Mmmmm – gemía, queriéndose sentir aún más adentro de esa cavidad – MAAAAS – gritaba, disfrutando lo que su amante le brindaba.

Tala estaba satisfecho al escuchar a Bry gritar por más, sobando por sobre su pantalón de tela su propio miembro.

– AAAhhhhh si Rei – gritó Bryan al sentirse nublado por estar tan cerca del orgasmo. El pelirrojo escuchó, se asustó, se alejó de golpe, cayendo dolorosamente de la cama.

– ¿Que dijiste?... – preguntó, diciéndose a si mismo que escuchó mal.

– Que... eres el rey... Eres increíble con esa boca – contestó el ojilavanda, sonriéndole tiernamente

– ahh... Yo... – contestó apenado, pues en efecto había escuchado mal –_ "ya estoy alucinando cosas... Él nunca... no... No debo desconfiar de él"– _pensaba, dándose de topes por dudar de su amado Bryan, él nunca lo dejaría, ni le había dado razones para dudar en ningún momento.

– ¿Te lastimaste?... – preguntó preocupado el de cabello lavanda por el golpe que se había dado el menor al caer de la cama.

– ¿Ehh?... Ahh no, estoy bien, sólo... – no tenía como responderle, había cometido un error al actuar como actuó, pero agradecía a su amado por no estar enojado con él a pesar de haber dudado.

Se levantó de donde había caído en el suelo y caminó de nuevo a donde estaba su amado, Bryan también se levantó de la cama e inmediatamente recibió el abrazo de su pelirrojo, pero... Bryan no correspondió el abrazo, solamente permaneció parado enfrente de Yuriy, viéndolo.

Tala lo abrazaba, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del mayor, lo amaba tanto – _"¿Por qué no me corresponde el abrazo?" – _Pensó Tala preocupado –_"Estoy siendo paranoico, tengo que estar siendo paranoico" _– sentía como su sangre se enfriaba, al comenzar a tener horribles pensamientos de Bryan con alguien más, de Bryan con ¿Rei? _–"¿Qué hago pensando en Bryan con Rei?... NUNCA. Estoy dudando de nuevo, probablemente no es nada... Bry ha de estar cansado, y no lo estoy dejando dormir bien"_ –

Estrechó a Bryan con más fuerza esperando que así le correspondieran el abrazo, pero tampoco sucedió, comenzando a sentir desesperación – _"no me hagas esto..."–_

Comenzó a besar de nuevo el pálido cuello de su amado ruso _–"Cualquier señal de afecto Bry... cualquier cosa" _– susurró un 'Te Amo' en el oído del joven de ojos lavanda...

– ... –

_– "Debe ser un sueño... por favor no me hagas esto" _– pensaba enterrando su rostro en el hombro de Bryan, pues empezó a sentir lágrimas en sus ojos, y no deseaba que Bryan se diera cuenta.

– ¿Bry?... – preguntó, le costó mucho trabajo, no confiaba mucho en su voz, no quería que se escuchara rota por el nudo que yacía en su garganta, pero para su desgracia, el mayor no respondió.

– ... – Bryan seguía en silencio, no era tonto, podía sentir los húmedos ojos de Tala en su hombro desnudo, pero...

– ¿Me amas?... – preguntó Tala, con eso callaría los malos pensamientos que circulaban por su mente.

– ¿Qué?... – fue la respuesta que recibió, al parecer Bryan esperaba todo, menos esa pregunta. _–"¡Dios! Ahora que lo pienso, tiene mucho tiempo que no me dedica esas palabras"_ – aumentaba el nudo que yacía en su garganta. Se separó, teniendo los ojos húmedos, para encarar a esos lindos ojos lavanda de Bryan.

– ¿Me amas?... – Repitió la pregunta _–"Con escuchar esas palabras me basta. Sólo con eso" _–

– ... –

– ¿Me amas?... – De nuevo la pregunta _– "Sólo responde, por favor, sólo responde"_ – pensaba

– ¿Tú que crees?... – respondió tranquilizadoramente el otro ruso.

– eso no es una respuesta, dime si o no, pero responde... ¿Me amas?... –

–...– más silencio.

No pudo evitarlo, finalmente las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, cayendo por sus mejillas, demostrando el dolor que sentía – _"No lo puedo creer... Eres incapaz de decir las únicas palabras que espero escuchar"_ – notó el pelirrojo.

– No me hagas esto... responde... ¿Me amas?... – comenzaba a temblar. Bryan levantó su mano y limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas de Tala.

– No llores, sabes perfectamente lo que siento por ti – Bryan sonrió, intentando tranquilizar a su compañero, era lo único que podía hacer.

– Sigues sin responderme – la voz de Tala era apenas un susurro.

– Yuriy yo...– dijo Bryan y después calló, no tenía más que decir.

Más lagrimas cayeron, más lágrimas – _"Esto tiene que ser un sueño, esto no es real, no puede estar pasando"_ – Sintió las manos de Bryan acariciar sus mejillas, limpiando con falso cuidado sus lágrimas.

Lo miró a los ojos.

Esas lindas orbes lavanda – _"Nada... no reflejan nada..."_ – no pudo soportarlo más, lo empujó.

– No me amas – dijo más para si, que para el mayor.

– ... –

Salió de la habitación lo más rápido posible, aprovechando que él tenía su pantalón de tela y su playera, podría salir y huir de esa casa, en esos momentos prefería las calles de Japón.

– Yuriy espera... – Bryan fue atrás de él, pero estaba desnudo – YURIY – gritó intentándolo detenerlo, no lo logró.

Yuriy salió de la casa corriendo, sin un lugar a donde dirigirse pues con quien podría ir en Japón, sus amigos vivían en Rusia.

Cualquier cosa era mejor que sentir las manos de... de él sobre su cuerpo, sobretodo después de... _–"¿Era tan difícil contestar una pregunta tan sencilla?"_ – aun sentía las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. En realidad amaba a Bryan.

– _"¿Si mato a Kon?... No, Bry me odiaría por eso"_ – pero... ¿Qué importaba lo que Bryan sintiera? – _"Ya no importa."_ –

Cayó de rodillas en el piso, donde también colocó sus manos, y agachó su cabeza, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir – _"Ya no importa"_ –

– ¡YA NO IMPORTAAAAA!... – gritó a la nada, respirando agitadamente, llorando. – _"Que estúpido... estaba tan perdido amando a Bryan que no me di cuenta de nada... Noooo, era tan obvio" _–

– maldito estúpido... ¿Como pudo?... Cuatro malditos años y... – sollozó –Rei... _–"Por eso Bryan se quiso venir a vivir a Japón"_ – lloraba con su rostro entre sus manos, sentado en el frío de la noche, con un corazón deshecho. – _"Quiero despertar de este sueño... Yo se que Bryan me ama tanto como yo, siempre ha sido así..."_ – se mentía a si mismo.

– _"¡Estúpido Cállate!"_ – Se recriminó – Rei – dijo con odio y fue lo único que se escuchó antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

**௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth ௩**Continuará**௩Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**

**www.beybladeyaoi.es.mn **


	2. Yuriy

**Truth **

_Advertencia – Yaoi, Shounen–ai._

**Petición: En caso de que usted, lector, encuentre ofensivo el contenido de esta historia, Hágamelo saber, y cambiaré su Rating; así como tomaré acciones correctivas. Gracias por su comprensión. **

**௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**

**Capítulo 2 – Yuriy **

– Demonios, demonios, demonios, demonios – Maldecía Bryan quien se encontraba vistiéndose – ¿Cómo se le ocurre preguntarme eso ahora?... DEMONIOS como pude haberlos confundido – decía enojado, sabiendo que tenía que encontrar a Tala –_"Lo tengo que encontrar, se puede dañar él mismo o..."_ – pensaba, pero se dio cuenta de algo más.

– ¡Ohh Dios!... Es capaz de ir por Rei – se asustó, pues obviamente Yuriy era capaz de matarlo si lo deseaba _– "Tengo que ir a buscar a Rei"_ – se terminó de vestir y salió con rumbo a la mansión Hiwatari. Actual hogar del chino.

No perdió más tiempo, temiendo por la seguridad de SU Rei, tomó las llaves del vehículo que habían logrado comprar con tanto esfuerzo entre él y el pelirrojo, y se dirigió a la mansión Hiwatari, rezando por que Rei estuviera a salvo. Pero pensándolo bien, Kai no permitiría que nadie dañara al neko... ¿Cierto?...

La mansión se encontraba frente al ojilavanda en todo su esplendor, sin detenerse, se dirigió a la entrada, tocando desesperadamente, esperando que alguien abriera. Segundos después uno de los que limpian el lugar abrió preguntando quien tocaba. Bryan no respondió, simplemente lanzó la puerta con todo y trabajador y entró.

– REI – gritó – REI – volvió a gritar, esperando a recibir respuesta

– ¡...¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?...!... – bajo un furioso peliazul, al recibir visitas tan molestas a altas horas de la noche.

– ¿Dónde está Rei?... – preguntó sin rodeos

– hn... ¿Qué, tan caliente que ya no pudiste esperar hasta mañana?... – siseó molesto Hiwatari.

– Cállate imbécil, Yuriy se enteró y huyó – informó a Kai. El peliazul le hirvió la sangre esa noticia.

– Si le pasa algo por tus estúpidas aventuras te mato, Kuznetzov – amenazó molesto, preocupado también por la seguridad del pelirrojo. Si Tala estaba huyendo... ¿Por qué no vino con él?... ¿Dónde estará...?... ¿Estará bien?

– Pensé que probablemente vendría aquí – explicó el pelilavanda

– Pues no lo hizo, así que lárgate, ya hiciste suficiente daño, debí haberle dicho yo y no esperar a que tú abrieras la bocota, y menos aún que él lo descubriera por su cuenta – siseaba Kai con furia.

– No te metas donde no te llaman, Hiwatari – le respondió el pelilavanda.

– Me meto porque me importa, y probablemente más que a ti, imbécil –

– Claro, siempre quisiste acostarte con mi novio... ¿Pero que crees?... ES MIO –

– je, si, claro – dijo con sarcasmo Kai – en primera, no es un objeto; y en segunda, ni siquiera te importa lo que le pase... si te importara no le harías lo que le estás haciendo, y lo que le haz estado haciendo por tanto tiempo – gritaba ahora Kai.

Bryan se quedó sin palabras, abrió la boca para decir algo, y luego se quedó callado,

– Lárgate – le dijo Kai.

– puede venir a lastimar a Rei – dijo Bryan.

– Ahh si... que lástima – dijo Kai, con más sarcasmo – si tanto te importa, llévatelo, ya ha sido suficiente con sus cosas – la paciencia del peliazul estaba al límite.

– pues mañana vendré por él, hoy puede regresar Yuriy a casa –

– bien, le diré que tenga sus cosas listas, ya estoy harto de ustedes –

– je, estas celoso –

– ¿De ti?... – preguntó Kai con burla

– si, de mí, porque Rei me ama, y también Yuriy –

– lárgate de mi casa... no te quiero volver a ver –

– Rei siempre ha sido demasiado para ti –

– escucha, no me importa, fue suficiente que mi pareja me engañara contigo... si tanto te importa saber... dolió, y mucho, un dolor que no quería que Yuriy sintiera, pero eres tan idiota que ni siquiera pudiste manejar las cosas, ahora ve lo que haz causado... espero por tu maldito bien que no se dañe a si mismo, sino yo mismo te mato – amenazó Kai.

– Uy, te tengo tanto miedo – se burló Bryan.

– ya cállate, deberías estarlo buscando, probablemente regreso a su casa... espero que haya regresado a tu casa –

– entonces, voy a regresar... buscarlo ahí –

– pues ya te tardaste –

Kai lo corrió de su mansión, y el que seguía era Rei, había dejado que el chino viviera con él, sólo para ayudar al teatro de Bryan y el Neko y no lastimar tanto al pelirrojo, pero la verdad tarde o temprano debía salir, y había llegado el momento.

**௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**

¿Dónde estás?... Debes estar bien... ya puedo ver nuestro hogar desde aquí, y me estaciono frente a él...

Tienes que estar aquí, no hay otro lugar al que puedes ir, te fuiste sin dinero, y no estas en casa de Kai... pero... ¿Y si no te encuentro aquí?...

No... Sé que estas aquí, detengo el auto, y suspiro... ¿Qué te voy a decir cuando te vea de nuevo?...

La verdad es más que obvia... y es algo que ya no te puedo ocultar, lamento tanto todo esto, yo no quería que pasara... Te ame, y mucho, pero eso fue tiempo atrás, ahora a quien quiero es a Rei... ¿Y sabes?... Él también me ama...

Recargo mis codos en el volante, y escondo mi rostro entre mis manos, no puedo soportar verte sufrir. ¡Dios! Aun veo tu hermoso rostro lleno de lágrimas, tu pregunta se repite en mi mente una y otra y otra vez...

'¿Me amas?'... '¿Me amas?'... '¿Me amas?'...

Te amé, fuiste mi sol, mi luna, y todo lo demás... Pero en un momento, llegó alguien más a mi vida, y tenía miedo de decirte, no te quería lastimar, quería evitar ver ese lindo rostro como lo vi hace un rato...

De nuevo suspiro, creo que estoy retrasando las cosas... Intento darle tiempo a lo inevitable, tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentarte, tendré que explicarte tantas cosas, decirte la verdad...

Saco las llaves, y abro la puerta del automóvil, sigo sin saber que te voy a decir... ¿Cómo explicar las cosas?... ¿Cuál será tu reacción?... ¿Harás lo mismo que Kai?... no creo, tu no eres de las personas que lanzan las cosas por toda la habitación.

Abro la puerta del auto, y saco un pie. Tal vez ame a Rei, pero a ti te quiero mucho, nunca dejarás de ser una persona importante para mi, nunca dejarás de ser mi primer amor... Sólo espero no perderte para siempre, me dolería mucho... pero creo que sería mi castigo por no ser sincero desde un principio.

Saco el otro pie del automóvil, me levantó, y miro de frente nuestro hogar... ¿Qué va a ser de él ahora?... ¿Qué vamos a hacer con esta casa que compramos juntos?... ¿Qué va a pasar con el coche que compramos juntos?...

¿Sabes amor?... creo que no había pensado en las consecuencias, hasta este momento, donde comienzo a ver que sin ti, hay un vacío... Si te digo eso, probablemente te rías, pero eso sería bueno, me encantaría ver una sonrisa tuya en estos momentos, que volviéramos a estar recostados en nuestra cama y... Hacer el amor como tú lo deseabas... Solos tú y yo, sin que importe todo a nuestro alrededor.

Pero creo que ya es tarde para desearte, no creo que me dejes volver a acariciar tu hermoso cuerpo, tu hermoso rostro...

**_"– No llores, sabes perfectamente lo que siento por ti – le dije, y de manera cínica le sonreí, intentando calmarlo, pero no cayó en mi juego de palabras... Normalmente con una sola sonrisa se olvidaba de todo y me abrazaba. _**

**_– Sigues sin responderme – dijo mi pequeño en apenas un susurro. _**

**_Sé que en ese momento te diste perfectamente cuenta que no era capaz de decir eso que tanto deseabas. _**

**_– Yuriy yo... – intenté decirte algo, pero no tenía nada que decir... bueno, de hecho si tenía, pude haberte dicho qué estaba sucediendo, pero es tan difícil, que me encuentro incapaz de hacerlo. _**

**_Vi como más lágrimas salían de tus hermosos ojos azules, el alma se me hizo pedazos, no llores, no por mi, no lo merezco... Levanté mis manos, y las llevé a tus mejillas, las acaricié, y limpié tus lágrimas. _**

**_Levantaste tu vista, y me miraste directamente a los ojos, hermosos como siempre, esos ojos que normalmente están llenos de vida ahora se veían opacos... dime ¿Es mi culpa que se haya ido ese brillo?... ya no tuve tiempo de pensar más, pues me empujaste..." _**

No supe que sentí en ese momento, me dolió mucho, que me hicieras a un lado, para salir corriendo...

De nuevo lo estoy haciendo, sigo haciendo tiempo... ¿Es que acaso creo que las cosas van a ser mejor si me tardo en hacerlas?... por culpa a retrasar las cosas mira a lo que hemos llegado... yo engañándote, ocultándote cosas, y tu... sólo siendo tu, siendo feliz...

Doy otro suspiro, cierro la puerta del carro, de nuestro carro, y camino a casa... abro lentamente la puerta, y entro, dirigiéndome inmediatamente a nuestra alcoba, donde tienes que estar tú, listo para insultarme y golpearme.

¡DIOS!... No estás aquí, todo está como lo dejé, las sábanas de la cama siguen revueltas, tu espacio en la cama sigue vacío, las luces apagadas...

¿Dónde estás?... ¿Estás bien?... no llevas dinero, ni tu celular, estas en la calle solamente con un pantalón delgado y una playera... ¿Sabes que hay gente afuera que te podría dañar?...

Me siento en la cama, como me senté cuando comenzaste a hacerme tu delicioso masaje, te juro que te iba a decir esta noche, iba a terminar lo nuestro de la manera adecuada... iba a decirte que te quiero mucho, pero que amo a Rei, iba a decirte que lo mejor era que termináramos...

Pero no sabía como, supongo que es por miedo a perderte... después me sedujiste con tus encantadores masajes, con tu bellas palabras...

**_"– ¿Qué haces? – te pregunté al sentir que me despojabas de mi playera. _**

**_Tus manos se posaron con cuidado en mis hombros y comenzaban haciendo una deliciosa presión, con movimientos circulares. _**

**_– Te voy a dar un masaje, estas muy tenso – respondiste tiernamente, hablándome muy suavemente y cerca de mi oído." _**

Con mi orgullo hecho pedazos, y mi preocupación mucho mayor que mi ego, levanto el teléfono y marco al sujeto que más odio en estos momentos.

– _¿Tala?_... – me preguntan en la otra línea, creo que con eso me doy cuenta que no está allí y que él también está preocupado.

– No – le murmuro, probablemente se sorprenda que le esté llamando – no está aquí, y no sé donde pueda estar – le digo.

Escucho como suspira del otro lado de la línea, si algo le llega a pasar a Yuriy sería mi culpa.

– _Rayos, Bryan... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?..._ – me pregunta, creo que no me ataca verbalmente debido al tono con el que mi voz se escucha.

– Simplemente me preguntó algo que no podía responderle... porque ni yo sé la respuesta – le explico, y no sé porque, la verdad a él no le interesa.

– _Te odio... no sabes cuanto..._ – me dice, pero sin levantar la voz, creo que también está preocupado – _creo que lo adecuado sería que te quedes ahí, si regresa avísame... si no lo hace, mañana en la mañana saldré a buscarlo, si no quiere aparecer no lo hará... ya lo conoces_ – habla intentando resolver las cosas, y creo, que esta vez, y esta única vez, tiene razón...

– Sólo espero que esté bien – digo accidentalmente en voz alta, y él me escucha.

– _yo también_ – responde.

– si llegas a saber algo me avisas – le digo... odio tener que pedirle algo... y odio más que sea a él a quien se lo esté pidiendo.

– _Lo mismo..._ – me dice – _que tengas buenas noches_ – se despide educadamente.

– Igualmente, Kai, buenas noches – replico antes de colgar el teléfono.

Sigo sentado en el mismo lugar... No tiene a donde ir, hasta donde yo sé, podría estar solo en el parque, o caminando por ahí... con tan poca ropa encima...

Creo que mejor intento dejar de pensar, y me recuesto. Pero el poner la cabeza en la almohada no ayuda, huele a él, huele a Yuriy... Nunca me había dado cuenta de ello, pero huele bien... Soy un imbecil, comenzar a pensar en cosas así, ahora que es obvio que ha terminado lo nuestro...

Se supone que tomé una decisión, y esa decisión es mi adorado Rei Kon, no puedo dudar ahora, que ya le juré a mi neko amor... no puedo dudar ahora, que ya rompí las ilusiones del lobo, que destrocé sus sueños y que olvidé los años que pasamos juntos...

No puedo dormir si no sé que estás bien, que estas a salvo.

El teléfono suena, son las 4 de la mañana y el teléfono está sonando, eso no me agrada, pero podrías ser tú.

Así que me levanto, quedo sentado de nuevo en mi cama, y rápidamente contesto.

– ¿Yuriy?... – pregunto.

– No – me responden al otro lado de la línea... lo único que deseo en estos momentos es escuchar tu voz... y es el único momento en el que tu no estás aquí.

**௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**

– ¿Quién habla?... – pregunta el pelilavanda preocupado...

_– ... – _

– ¿Está bien?... – dice casi gritando, la desesperación se hace presente en su voz.

_– ... – _

– Voy para allá – se levantó completamente de la cama, pero se volvió a sentar...

– ... –

– ¿Hasta mañana?... NO, tengo que verlo ahorita... – grita Bryan, necesitaba estar con él, no lo podía dejar solo, no ahora.

– ... –

– Entiendo – dice melancólico, y cuelga – "_Hasta mañana Yuriy_" – pensó, sabiendo que no lo vería hasta el día siguiente...

Vuelve a descolgar el teléfono, sabiendo que había una persona más a quien avisar. Marca el número de nuevo, y espera...

– _¿Ya llegó...?..._ – preguntó Kai, apenas acababa de contestar el teléfono.

– no... Pero... ya se donde lo tienen... está en... – ...

Esa noche no pudieron dormir.

**௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth ௩**Continuará**௩Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**

**www.beybladeyaoi.es.mn **


	3. Noche de Amor

**Truth**

_Advertencia – Yaoi, Shounen–ai._

Ya está la imagen oficial de la historia, para todos aquellos que la quieran, sólo dejen su mail y yo con gusto la enviaré, estamos a un capítulo del final, no pueden perderse a Yuriy enfrentando a Bryan ¿Será por última vez?...

**Petición: En caso de que usted, lector, encuentre ofensivo el contenido de esta historia, Hágamelo saber, y cambiaré su Rating; así como tomaré acciones correctivas. Gracias por su comprensión. **

**௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**

**Capítulo 3 – Noche de Amor **

Un peliazul se encontraba sentado enfrente de su estanque de koi, no podía dormir, así que había decidido observar las estrellas, intentando hacer algo para llamar al sueño.

Comenzó a contar las estrellas – _"Debe ser lo mismo que contar ovejas... sólo que las estrellas son mas hermosas"_ – pensaba... suspiró – nop, no funciona – concluyó después de haber llegado a contar 83 estrellas.

Se dejó caer hacía atrás, recostándose en el verde pasto... una rodilla flexionada y su pie plantado en el suelo, su otra pierna recargada sobre su rodilla, aburriéndose en esa hermosa noche...

Volvió a suspirar... sintiendo un extraño escalofrío cruzar su cuerpo... se sentó, mirando a su alrededor... escuchando ruidos... pasos... – _"No puede ser, todos están dormidos"_ – La oscuridad de la noche no le dejaba ver mucho... Miró hacía la izquierda, donde podía jurar que lo pasos provenían... Tenía que ser alguien del dojo, ya que era imposible que fuera algún visitante, al menos no a esa hora y dentro de la barda de la propiedad...

Su sorprendida mirada se encontró con una silueta acercándose lentamente, aun alejada de él... Su cabello se notaba desarreglado y en todas direcciones, un cuerpo delgado y pequeño caminaba hacía él... La poca luz delineaba a la perfección un cuerpo muy bien formado, delgado. Lo único que se distinguía a la perfección eran un par de ojos que brillaban a la luz de la luna revelando un hermoso color azul...

– Max – susurró el peliazul, apenas un murmullo, incapaz de ser escuchado por su visitante... permaneció quieto, esperando a que el extranjero llegara junto a él...

El ojiazul veía aliviado a su anfitrión, caminando aún inseguro para acercarse. Viendo como esas orbes marrones lo miraban confundido...

– hola – susurró cuando se paró frente a él, regalándole una leve sonrisa.

– ¿Q...Qué... – se levantó con rapidez – jeje, es decir... hola – respondió nervioso el peliazul al tener al extranjero cerca.

– ¿Interrumpo?... ¿Molesto?... – preguntó preocupado.

– no – rió levemente, colocando una mano tras su cabeza en posición despreocupada... – al contrario, bienvenido – extendió su mano para saludarlo, aún sintiéndose bastante sorprendido y aumentando su nerviosismo... le gustaba mucho ese ojiazul.

– Takao, si soy inoportuno me retiro – dijo preocupado, al notar a Kinomiya tan nervioso.

– no, no, no, sólo me sorprendiste – le sonrió con su habitual dulzura, sólo él lo hacía sentirse inseguro... – dime... ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?... – preguntó, poniendo finalmente una pose seria...

– veras... – permaneció en silencio; no sabía como pedirlo.

– ¿Gustas entrar?... está comenzando a enfriar, y sabes que eres bienvenido – señaló el dojo, invitándolo a pasar – siéntete como en tu casa, Yuriy – murmuró...

El ojiazul asintió en agradecimiento, comenzando a caminar hacía el lugar, seguido de un peliazul que no pudo evitar analizar la parte trasera del pelirrojo.

**௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**

– Esta es mi habitación... – encendió las luces, mostrando un pequeño cuarto, el cual se veía bastante acogedor, con una cama no muy grande pegada a la pared.

– ¿Estás seguro?... – dudaba mucho, sintiéndose un parásito en ese lugar.

– ¡Claro!... – respondió Takao con exceso de ímpetu... – pero si no te parece, puedo acomodarme un futón junto a la cama... – ofreció, no quería incomodar al ojiazul.

– no... al contrario... si lo deseas puedo dormir yo en el piso – medio sonrió; bastante fingido, pero lo hizo.

– vamos, Yuriy, vienes de Rusia, te apuesto a que nunca has probado un futón, sin embargo yo estoy acostumbrado – sonrió alegremente, como sólo el dragón sabía hacerlo.

– en verdad no quiero molestar – se sentó dudoso en la cama – supongo que los dos cabemos aquí – miró el pequeño colchón.

– ¡SI!... ¡CLARO QUE CABEMOS!... – Kinomiya brincó también a la cama, acomodándose pegado a la pared... – ay que baka, no apagué la luz – se volvió a levantar, corriendo la puerta para cerrarla, apagó las luces y regresó a un lado del ruso.

– gracias – escuchó un muy sincero murmullo mientras el peliazul se recostaba y los cubría a ambos con la sábana.

– para eso están los amigos, amigo – miró a Yuriy acomodarse, dándole la espalda... encogiendo sus piernas... dejándolo ver mejor ese trasero que poseía el pelirrojo.

– supongo que si – fue lo último que susurró Ivanov.

**௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**

El tiempo había transcurrido, la noche seguía su curso... dos cuerpos descansaban en una pequeña cama, hundidos en la bella y cómoda oscuridad de la noche... un par de ojos azules miraban hacía la entrada de la habitación. Su mente, su corazón... su cuerpo, sintiendo bastantes cosas a la vez...

Pasando lo que sentía era la noche más solitaria de su vida... un vacío en su ser... deseos de poder olvidar todo y no sentir nada... porque lo que para él iba a ser una noche de amor... – "_Terminó siendo... otra cosa..." – _Sintió solitarias lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas, perdiéndose en la tela de la almohada.

_– "Se suponía que íbamos a demostrarnos cuanto nos amábamos... pero no hay nada que demostrar... si él no es capaz de decirme que me ama" – _abrazó sus piernas... – _"Prometió nunca ocultarme nada... dijo que siempre íbamos a decirnos todo... pero también prometió quererme, estar a mi lado... siempre..." – _Apretó sus ojos... intentando detener las saladas gotas salir de ellos.

_– "Si tan sólo me hubiera dicho que hice mal... que debía corregir... ¿Qué debía hacer para no perderte, Bryan?..." – _Ahogó un sollozo – _"¿En qué fallé?... ¿Te aburrí?... ¿No soy lo suficiente para ti?.. ¿Qué?..." – _Su alma se seguía partiendo... Su ser... seguía muriendo lentamente...

– _"¿Qué fue lo que te dio Rei... que yo no te di?.." – _mordió su labio, para detener cualquier tipo de sonido que de ellos pudiera escapar... – "_Te amo" – _tomó la almohada entre una de sus manos... apretándola, deseando poder sacar ese dolor que no podía calmar... deseando que se fuera de él... de su mente... de su corazón...

– _"Te di todo... te di mi amor... pero también te di mi confianza y amistad... lo mínimo que hubieras hecho es regalarme tu sinceridad" – _

No podía dormir, no teniendo a la persona que más quería y admiraba en la misma cama que él... ¡En su cama!... a su lado... en su casa... teniendo una propia en la misma ciudad... teniendo un novio con el cual estar... una cama que ocupar... A pesar de todo esto... Yuriy estaba con él... se sentía nervioso, se sentía contento, dichoso...

¿Había huido?... – "_Probablemente discutió con Bryan" – _sonrió con melancolía... Bryan no lo merecía... Yuriy necesitaba a alguien que lo quisiera más – "_Alguien que te quisiera como yo a ti" – _Su sonrisa cambió a una más alegre... mirando ese cabello rojizo esparcirse por su propia almohada... Esa cabeza, ese hermoso y perfecto cuerpo descansar a su lado.

_– "Nunca me imaginé tenerte en mi cama, tenerte tan cerca que si estiro mis bazos podría abrazarte, pegar tu cuerpo al mío... y dormir la mejor de mis noches" – _Sonreía felizmente – _"¿Huiste?... probablemente, llegaste con ropa de dormir... y lo mejor de todo es que... llegaste conmigo, a mi casa, cuando todos sabemos que tu mejor amigo es Kai..." – _ese expectante corazón saltaba de alegría. Cerró los ojos, intentando dormir, pero el nerviosismo y la esperanza asustaban más su sueño.

Fantasías rodaban por su mente, imaginándose pasar sus manos por el chico que siempre quiso, admiró y deseó, probar sus labios como veía que Kuznetzov lo hacía, sentir esa dicha de compartir un momento con la persona amada. Una discreta sonrisa de dicha surcó su rostro, sus dientes mordiendo la uña del dedo gordo de su mano, adrenalina llenando su cuerpo, sintiendo un nerviosismo que no sabía que se podía llegar a sentir...

– _"¿Cómo podría dormir?... imposible si el chico que me gusta está en mi cama, cuando podríamos hacer cosas, cómo confesarle lo que siento"_ – un sonido lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, parpadeó confundido, pensando que el ojiazul estaba dormido.

Retuvo su respiración, creando un silencio sepulcral en la habitación, atento a cualquier sonido. Y llegó, un sollozo ahogado. Su corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente, pensando que talvez se había quedado dormido, y alucinaba, pero entonces continuó escuchándolo _– "¡Está llorando!".._ – reaccionó, culpa recorriéndolo en segundos, su adorado sufría, mientras él fantaseaba.

Tapó su boca, comenzando a temblar levemente, levantó y extendió su brazo, apenas colocándolo en el hombro del pelirrojo, deseando llamar su atención, notando como los silenciosos sollozos hacían temblar levemente ese cuerpo, se había distraído tanto que no notó tan obvias señales. Su corazón se oprimió, triste; ese corazón suyo que siempre saltaba de felicidad al ver la más pequeña y oculta sonrisa en Yuriy, al ver como brillaban sus ojos con la simple mención de un nombre, aunque ese nombre no fuese el suyo, lo que más le importaba es que él, su amado, su ruso, estuviera feliz.

Su mente comenzó a funcionar de nuevo, nunca pensó ver al imponente ruso pelirrojo de esa forma – _"¿Por qué estás tan mal?"_ – puso un poco de más presión en su agarre, Yuriy se tragó todo sonido, quedándose quieto, mirando la puerta de la habitación, encontrándose descubierto, fingiendo que dormía, sin deseos de encarar a nadie en ese momento.

– ¿Yuriy?... – jaló con delicadeza el hombro, girándolo, el cabello rojo del ojiazul despeinado, cayendo gracias a la gravedad, cubriendo su rostro tristemente – _"¿Qué te hizo?"_ – pensó acongojado – _"¿Es posible?... ¿Es por lo de Bryan y Rei?..."_ –

Se sintió peor, su mundo de sueños y nubes flotando alrededor de los dos mientras se declaran amor rompiéndose al ver la deprimida mirada del pelirrojo – _"Estúpido, que gran amigo, tu fantaseando mientras él sufre ¡Estúpido!"_ –

– no quiero hablar – dijo con voz muerta Ivanov, sintiendo como era rodeado por amistosos brazos, dedos acariciando sus cabellos, intentando calmarlo. Correspondió al abrazo, recargando su frente el en pecho del peliazul, dejando salir un sollozo más.

– ¿Estás bien?... –

– ... – su mente repitiendo una y otra vez todo, pidiendo que fuese un sueño, al cerrar sus ojos, y volverlos a abrir todo regresaría al a normalidad, y estarían juntos, abrazándose, Bryan diciéndole que lo amaba, que no lo abandonaría nunca.

**_"– ¿Qué sucede Bryan?...¿No quieres hacer el amor?... – susurró seductoramente al oído del otro ruso. _**

**_– hn, está bien – respondió su amante de forma resignada y aburrida." _**

_– "No, es real" – _sollozó, abrazando con más fuerza al ojimarrón.

**_"– AAAhhhhh si Rei – gritó Bryan" _**

– ¿Por qué?... – preguntó al aire, con voz rota.

– ... – escuchó la triste pregunta, la voz le desgarraba el interior – ¿Qué?.. –

– dijo que siempre estaríamos juntos –

– las personas cambian –

– ¿Por qué me cambió?... –

– nadie en su sano juicio te cambiaría – recargó su barbilla en la cabeza del pelirrojo, percibiendo su delicioso aroma – se dará cuenta, cuando se aburra de Rei – sintió el cuerpo de su amado tensarse.

– ¿Lo sabías?... – tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

– lo siento, pensamos que Bryan sería más maduro para controlar la situación, dijo que te diría, para que no sufrieras –

– ¿'Pensamos'?... – apretó las ropas verdes de Takao – ¿POR QUÉ NADIE ME DIJO?... que estúpido... – tembló – que ciego –

– se llama "Amor" – susurró, sintiendo como el rostro del ojiazul se levantaba, mirándolo a los ojos, con un par de hermosas orbes azules, cubiertas de lágrimas amargas.

– ¿Ehh?.. –

– "Amor"... sólo velar por quien amas, desearle lo mejor, sonreír cuando sonríe, conocer todo de él, intentarse acercar cuando sabes que es imposible – abrió más la boca, nada salía de su garganta – es... no ver las cosas, porque estás mas ocupado mirándolo, deseando estar en sus brazos y olvidar lo demás. Así se llama, y te ciega, porque... porque... – lagrimas salían también de sus ojitos marrones – porque... somos humanos y nacimos para sufrir amando... –

**௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**

El mayor de los Kinomiya cerró sigilosamente la puerta, dirigiéndose al teléfono del pasillo, teniendo la responsabilidad de avisarle a alguien. Tomó el auricular y marcó...

_– ¿Yuriy?... – _Contestaron del otro lado... la voz se escuchaba preocupada

– No – respondió con tranquilidad, sin levantar mucho la voz, no quería alarmar a nadie, ni dejar que Ivanov escuchara lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

_– ¿Quién habla?... – _pregunta el pelilavanda preocupado al otro lado de la línea.

– Hitoshi Kinomiya – silencio – Yuriy está en mi casa – Informó el peliazul mayor.

_– ¿Está bien?... – _El joven le respondió casi gritando, la desesperación presente en su voz.

– Si, lo está, está con Takao, intentando descansar – miró hacía la puerta que daba a la habitación de su hermano, aun escuchando esos sollozos salir de ahí.

_– Voy para allá – _fue la rápida respuesta que recibió, pero eso no era lo que el pelirrojo necesitaba.

– No vengas, no quiere verte, no puede verte ahorita... pero... mañana será otro día – intentó animar, por el tono que Kuznetzov utilizaba, podía darse cuenta que la situación también era dolorosa para él.

_– ¿Hasta mañana?... NO, tengo que verlo ahorita... – _grita el ojilavanda, la necesidad en su voz. Él debió pensarlo antes de hacer lo que todos sabían que hacía.

– Escucha, si vienes, no te voy a abrir, hagas lo que hagas, no entrarás a esta casa mientras él no desee verte, así que mejor ahórrate el viaje, hasta mañana – se despidió, siendo firme, y diciendo lo que tenía que decir. La única meta con esa llamada era prevenir que él se preocupara sin razón, que el halcón supiera que el chico estaba bien, a salvo.

_– Entiendo – dice melancólico, y sin decir más, cuelga. _

**௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**

Bryan vuelve a descolgar el teléfono, sabiendo que había una persona más a quien avisar. Marca el número de nuevo, y espera...

– _¿Ya llegó...?..._ – preguntó Kai, apenas acababa de contestar el teléfono.

– no... Pero... ya se donde lo tienen... está en el dojo Kinomiya – informó...

– _¿Por qué prefirió ir allá, y no conmigo?... – _

**௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth ௩**Continuará… **௩Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**

**www.beybladeyaoi.es.mn **


	4. Un final siempre es un principio

**Truth**

_Advertencia – Yaoi, Shounen–ai. _

Me hice pelotas con lo del envío de la imagen x.X ya no supe a quien la mandé y a quien no O.O si a alguien le faltó n.n avíseme, déjeme su mail y en ese mismo momento – o cuando llegue de la escuela n.n – la volveré a mandar n.n ¡SALUDOS! Y muchas gracias por leer esta historia que con este capítulo llega a su fin T.T perdonen la tardanza O.O espero que aún lean esto, es que me cambié de casa y no tenía dónde escribir jiji aunque sé que no tengo excusa T.T. Próxima actualización: Noches o Lobo de Luna… o los dos… y posteriormente La Maldición del Falborg la cual también tiene imágenes de regalo n.n son imágenes originales nunca antes vistas O0O donde se ven bien buenotes los personajes XD. ¡BESOS!

**Petición: En caso de que usted, lector, encuentre ofensivo el contenido de esta historia, Hágamelo saber, y cambiaré su Rating; así como tomaré acciones correctivas. Gracias por su comprensión. **

**௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**

**Capítulo 4 – Un final siempre es un principio. **

Mira con angustia su hogar, la tristeza ya había pasado, ahora sólo quedaba el coraje en su ser, coraje que lo hacía temblar y desear golpear lo primero que se le atravesara. Entró sin dudar más al lugar que fue su hogar por un largo periodo.

Continuaba con ropas de dormir, a primera hora en la mañana se había escapado de esa casa que lo acogió en lo que ponía en orden sus ideas, sin avisarle a nadie, aunque sabía que varios ojos lo habían visto saltar ese muro pero se negó a ver hacía atrás o hacerles ver que él sabía que lo espiaban.

Suspira apenas cierra la puerta de la entrada tras él, nunca pensó que al entrar a su casa sentiría repudio y desagrado, lo cual sentía en esos momentos, gruñó suavemente y comenzó a avanzar hacía la habitación, no deseaba estar ahí así que haría lo que tenía que hacer en el menor tiempo posible.

Apenas sus cabellos rojos se divisaron cerca de la puerta de la habitación, un pelilavanda ya estaba avanzando a él con pasos presurosos, preocupado, asustado lo rodeó con sus poderosos brazos y lo pegó a su pecho con desesperación.

El ojiazul no correspondió, continuó mirando al frente y con sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, su respiración aún acelerada por la furia que corría por sus venas, pero después de unos momentos se normalizó un poco y empujó ese insultante cuerpo del suyo, deseando soltarse.

- lo siento… perdóname – pidió en un susurro Bryan, aforrándose con más fuerza a su delgado novio, quien no responde y comienza a agitarse con fuerza para soltarse – por favor, escucha – pidió, apretando los ojos, manteniendo al pelirrojo en su sitio.

- no, no me importa – levantó los brazos y los extendió, causando que el abrazo de Kuznetzov se rompiera para después volverlo a empujar – no quiero nada más contigo – dijo fríamente – te dije que prefería mil veces que me dejaras y termináramos antes de que te revolcaras con alguien más ¡Te dije que no te aceptaba engaños!... – exclamó furioso - ¡Te dije que lo entendería pero que no me hicieras ESTO!... – sus ojos se volvieron a humedecer.

- lo siento – repitió el otro, negando con la cabeza – sa… - pero no pudo terminar, pues fue interrumpido.

- ¡NO DIGAS MAS!... – gritó apretando sus puños y ojos, su cuerpo volvía a temblar con dolor y coraje - ¡Pensé que me amabas!... ¡Que serías sincero conmigo!... ¡TE ODIO!... – gritó, el ojilavanda volvió a abrazarle, y entonces esta vez correspondió, aferrándose a él, ocultando su rostro en ese pecho.

**௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**

Kuznetzov bajaba sin hacer ruido los escalones, llegó a la sala y ahí sentado en el sillón más largo, un chino de largos cabellos negros esperaba sentado, lo miró y le dedicó una suave sonrisa.

- ¿Escuchaste? – preguntó Bryan, tomando asiento a su lado, sin mirarlo al rostro.

- con esos gritos no pude evitarlo – respondió Rei, y subió las piernas al sillón y las dobló bajo su cuerpo después de quitarse los zapatos - ¿Dónde está? – preguntó.

- se quedó dormido… supongo que no pasó una buena noche y está agotado – se recargó en el sillón y miró hacía arriba, pesar se reflejaba en sus ojos y su acompañante lo sabía identificar de inmediato – lo recosté en la cama, lo arropé… espero que no se enferme, corrió hasta el dojo Kinomiya sin zapatos y en ropa de dormir… - encogió los hombros.

- te preocupas demasiado – el chino se levantó y sensualmente se acercó al pelilavanda, subiendo sus largas y torneadas piernas sobre las de su amante – mejor piensa en mí – pidió con un lascivo tono, acomodando su pecho contra el de Bryan.

- espera… yo ya no sé – susurró Kuznetzov.

- Bryan sabes que tienes que decidir, si él no se daba cuenta yo le habría dicho porque no era justo lo que hacías... yo nunca le mentí a Kai, cuando dejó de complacerme se lo dije – levantó una ceja – ahora, decide algo y asegura esa decisión – susurró en el oído, paseando uno de sus dedos por ese increíblemente marcado pecho.

- amo a Yuriy... él es... no lo sé, él es él – cerró los ojos y colocó una de sus manos sobre estos – pero... tú… pues eres tú – a lo que el moreno rió suavemente.

- no shit Sherlock(1) – besó la comisura de los labios del ojilavanda.

- sé que mi futuro ya no está con él, pero anoche… cuando no estuvo en la cama, el solo aroma de su piel, de su cuerpo me quitó en sueño – explicaba el chico – pero ya no estoy tan seguro de dejarlo... eres increíble pero comienzo a creer que no eres tampoco la respuesta – confesó.

- de cualquier forma, ya echaste a perder tu relación con él, si tenías algún futuro, acaba de irse por el caño – recordó el oriental – además, sabes que yo te amo y que soy todo tuyo – aseguró, acariciando esas hebras lavandas, sin moverse de donde se había sentado en el regazo del halcón – además… tú mismo me contaste que anoche no lo amabas… por eso no le respondiste cuando te lo preguntó… ya no lo amas... sólo estás acostumbrado a estar con él... pero conmigo te ayudaré a que te acostumbres a… otras – movió sus caderas suavemente contra las del ojilavanda – cosas… -

A los oídos de ambos llegó ruido en dirección de la habitación principal, ambos de inmediato giraron sus rostros hacía las escaleras, esperando ver a alguien bajar o escuchar pasos, después de unos segundos los ruidos continuaron pero nadie se acercaba.

- iré a revisar – Bryan se levantó, causando que el moreno se tuviese que hacer a un lado en el sillón para no caer.

- ve, arregla tus cosas, ya sabrás que decisión tomar y a quien amas en verdad – animó – mientras te haré algo de desayunar –

- no tardo – asintió y con pasos veloces subió las escaleras mientras el descalzo chino caminaba hacía la cocina, reacomodando la bandana de su frente y volviendo a amarrar su cabello para meter en la cinta blanca que lo ataba esos cabellitos traviesos que se habían escapado.

**௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**

El halcón entró a la habitación, notando como la cama estaba vacía y desacomodada, al fondo de la habitación yacía el pelirrojo, frente a una pequeña mesita dónde repetidas veces habían cenado antes de recostarse con poca ropa y amarse como de costumbre. Sólo que esta vez, sobre la mesita en lugar de mariscos 'su afrodisíaco favorito' y vino, yacía una enorme maleta a medio llenar.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó confundido.

- empaco ¿Qué parece? – no metía las cosas con cuidado, sólo lanzaba la mitad del armario en la maleta y se metió al baño a buscar sus cosas para el aseo persona.

- Yu… tranquilízate, hablemos, con calma – pidió, el pelirrojo salió del baño con las manos vacías y lo miró, suspiró y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacía él, a lo que Kuznetzov sonrió y extendió los brazos – te juro que esto no volverá a pasar – asintió, y caminó hacía su novio, buscando volverle a abrazar.

Un golpe en la boca del estómago dado con una delgada rodilla lo hizo detenerse de golpe. Bryan de inmediato dobló el cuerpo y puso sus manos en la zona en la que el ojiazul le golpeó, cuando sintió que con enojo y fuerza lo empujaron, apenas terminaba de caer en los mosaicos del cuarto de baño, cuando la puerta fue rápidamente cerrada y la llave puesta.

Ivanov sonrió y soltó la llave que cayó en el piso frente a la puerta, no pasaron muchos segundos antes de comenzar a escuchar que golpeaban una y otra vez ese trozo de madera hueca.

- ¡Déjame salir!... ¿Qué planeas? – gritó el halcón, sin detener sus golpeteos - ¡YURIY! – exclamó, podía ver la sombra de los pies de su pareja… ¿O ex pareja? Por debajo de la puerta. Como respuesta recibió tres palabras que le helaron de inmediato la sangre.

- iré a saludar – fue su simple réplica, cerró la maleta, la tomó en sus manos, salió de la habitación, volvió a cerrar la puerta, ya sin llave, pues la había tirado dentro de la habitación, y bajó los escalones sin expresión alguna.

- Rei… - susurró Bryan – "_sabe que está allá abajo_" – reaccionó – "_debió de habernos escuchado_" – y con desesperación comenzó a golpear la puerta con más fuerza, no era tonto y sabía que Ivanov enojado no era fácil de controlar.

**௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**

- _A ella le gusta la gasolina_ – lanzó la mano hacía atrás - _dame más gasolina_ – soltó el huevo, brincó y dio la vuelta - _Como le encanta la gasolina_ – atrapó el huevo con la otra mano y dio otro giro - _dame mas gasolina_ – tomó otro huevo con la otra mano – _Ella prende las turbinas_ - golpeó suavemente los huevos en una superficie dura – _No discrimina_ – sostuvo con los dedos las orillas de los huevos – _No discrimina_ – el contenido de los huevos cayó en el sartén, ambos los había abierto cada uno con una sola mano - _No se pierde ni un party de marquesina_ – lanzó las cáscaras hacía atrás - _Se acicala hasta pa la esquina_ – estas chocaron con la pared de atrás de él - _Luce tan bien q hasta la sombra le combina_ – rebotaron y cayeron en el cesto de basura – _Asesina, me.._ –

- _me domina_ – alguien más detrás del chino terminó su frase cuando había tomado el siguiente huevo, una voz áspera y hostil, causando que se le resbalara de las manos y cayera al piso al tiempo que se giraba alarmado hacía la puerta de la entrada de la cocina.

Ivanov lo mira desde la entrada, recargado amenazadoramente en el marco, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo con ojos fríos y calculadores.

- ¿Para hombres es el único buen gusto que tienes? – preguntó retador.

- te sorprenderías – respondió el moreno, controlando ya la sorpresa de la repentina llegada - ¿Y Bryan? – preguntó.

- entró corriendo al baño – respondió burlón – cuídalo... dile que lo amo y que le deseo lo mejor – completó, volviendo a dejar estático al oriental, quien lo miró con enormes ojos dorados, de haber tenido otro huevo, probablemente también se le habría caído, sólo pudo asentir... pues siempre pensó que llegaría a los golpes con ese chico para defenderse.

Se apresuró a seguir al ojiazul cuando este dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina, se hacía a un lado para que el chico que amaba fuese feliz, aunque su alma se partiese en pedazos y dejara el más grande ahí mismo. Si Bryan era más feliz con el hombre que yacía cocinando en su cocina, entonces... que lo fuera... aunque... – "_Mejor me apresuro antes de partirle la cara" – _pensaba apretando fuertemente la mandíbula, escuchando los pasos que venían tras de él – se te quema algo – abrió la puerta de la salida de la casa ya con sus maletas en manos.

Se giró un poco para espiar, y sólo vio como el chico de largos cabellos negros se detenía en seco, miraba hacía atrás, notaba el humo saliendo del sartén y corría de regreso.

Sin perder más tiempo, y mientras en el piso de arriba la puerta del baño comenzaba a ceder, ya rota y astillada, salió sin mirar de nuevo hacia atrás, notando un auto gris subirse a la acera, y atravesarse no muy ceremoniosamente frente al lugar que compartió con Bryan por varios años.

Del vehículo un peliazul con lentes oscuros bajó y se le quedó mirando, él no detuvo su caminar, y cuando pasaba frente a Kai, este removió sus lentes y lo detuvo del brazo.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó, fijando su carmín mirada ahora en la maleta del pelirrojo.

- casa de Takao – respondió sin más explicaciones, y se dispuso a continuar su camino cuando volvieron a jalar su brazo.

- mi casa es más grande, sé que con Takao o es su pequeña habitación o el dojo, yo tengo cuartos completamente vacíos y amueblados – soltó el brazo de Yuriy y esperó respuesta, sabía que el ojiazul lo estaba meditando. Ivanov mira de nuevo el lugar que fue su hogar, Rei estaba ahí...

- ¿Te hizo lo mismo verdad? – preguntó suavemente.

- si – respondió el peliazul bicolor entendiendo de inmediato la pregunta – Rei me hizo lo mismo – asintió.

- supongo que en tu casa estorbaría menos en lo que consigo un lugar para llegar en Rusia – respondió y se giró para mirar a su amigo, quien asintió.

- sólo debo hacer una cosa – tomó la maleta del pelirrojo, caminó hacía la cajuela de su A4 la abrió, metió lo que llevaba cargando y sacó unas bolsas que lanzó al piso fuera de dónde Bryan vivía y sabía que Rei visitaba – listo – cerró la cajuela y miró al ojiazul subir del lado del copiloto.

**௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**

La puerta del baño finalmente cedió y logró salir, había trozos de madera por doquier y le dolía ligeramente el hombro, con el que había golpeado hasta tirarla. No de detuvo ni tardó un segundo más en salir corriendo en búsqueda del chino, imaginando encontrarlos a ambos lastimados.

- ¿Qué sucedió?... – preguntó apenas divisó movimiento.

- lo más... extraño – Rei lo miró bajar las escaleras, desde el piso de abajo, con una seria mirada - ¿Qué decidiste? – preguntó.

- yo... el… el pensar que pelearían... me hizo darme cuenta que me preocupé más por ti – respondió - ¿Dónde está?... ¿Vive? – preguntó mirando a los lados.

- se fue... me pidió que... te dijera que te amaba… y que… te deseaba lo mejor – dijo Kon, él mismo no sabía como reaccionar.

- ¿Se fue? –

- la decisión la terminó tomando él – el chino miró hacía atrás, hacía la puerta cerrada, esas últimas frases se repetían una y otra vez en su memoria – yo no lo habría dejado ir… -

**௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**

- dormí con Takao – susurró el lobo suavemente, sentado en una muy cómoda cama, mirando a Kai quien se había acomodado en una silla a un lado.

- ¿QUÉ? – preguntó el ojicarmín, abriendo los ojos a más no poder.

- no, dormí con el en su dojo, dormí en el dojo Kinomiya, dormí con él, no tuve sexo con él – negó fervientemente, escuchando un suspiro de alivio del peliazul – aunque… a lo de anoche… no se le puede llamar… 'dormir' – negó suavemente.

- ¿Por qué fuiste al dojo Kinomiya? – preguntó, mientras a su lado le servían algo de vino tinto en una copa antes de servirle a su visita - ¿Por qué no viniste aquí? Te estuve esperando desde que Bryan me informó que no te encontraba – confesó.

- tenía que ir a dónde él no me buscara... no quería verlo, no podía verlo – susurró.

- entiendo – humedeció sus labios pensando en qué más decir… - te puedo asegurar que Takao tampoco durmió – tomó la copa que le extendían y vio al pelirrojo recibir la otra copa, la levantó un poco en dirección a su visitante y después paladeó el carmín contenido.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó el ojiazul.

- ¿Qué nunca notaste como te observa? – preguntó incrédulo – ¿La forma en la que menciona y grita tu nombre cuando te llama? – continuó – hay muchos tras tu trasero – dijo seguro de sus palabras.

- ¿Takao? – el lobo frunció el ceño.

- muchos – repitió Hiwatari, encontrando graciosa la expresión de su amigo.

- Takao sólo es 1, y está pachoncito, pero no por eso vale por muchos – respondió divertido ahora él también, sonriendo ante la agradable expresión de Kai.

- jaja, no, otros, como Daichí... y para no ser chismoso, no mencionaré más nombres – bajó su copa y la puso en el mueble de un lado de la cama – tienes suerte... eres muy querido por ellos, yo creo que hasta Bryan te quería demasiado – suspiró – sin embargo yo... – cruzó los brazos frente su cuerpo, viendo al pelirrojo pasar su mano por sus algo despeinados cabellos – bueno... digamos que saben aprovechar mis tarjetas de crédito… como Rei – dijo amargamente.

- mientes – Ivanov dio otro sorbo a su vino – también hay mucha gente tras tu trasero – imitó las palabras de Kai.

- si, claro…. –

- Max, Hiromi, Brooklyn – comenzó a contar Yuriy.

- mi trasero es irresistible… ahí guardo la cartera – bromeó el ojicarmín a lo que rió junto con su acompañante – creo que les gustan rusos –

- probablemente... solemos tener buen tamaño – bromeó también y volvieron a reír un poco, seguido de unos momentos incómodos de silencio.

- hueles a Bryan – Kai no pudo evitar comentar, y evadió la mirada azul.

- me abrazó esta mañana… seguramente se me impregnó su loción… - meditó un poco esas palabras - ¿Cómo sabes? – preguntó - ¿Cómo sabes cómo huele Bryan? –

- Rei… llegaba oliendo igual, por eso me di cuenta –

- ¡Dios!... ¿Tú también lo sabías? – preguntó, cerrando una de sus manos y acercándola a su pecho, viendo a Kai asentir a su pregunta.

- el amor suele cerrarnos los ojos – se levantó de su silla y regresó la mirada a esos rojizos cabellos, a esos azules y brillantes ojos – pero cuando los vuelves a abrir, te das cuenta de que hay cosas más importantes y valiosas cerca de ti – avanzó hacía Ivanov y extendió una mano, acariciando su mejilla.

- yo… - no supo qué decir.

- lo sé, sólo dame una oportunidad – murmuró, acercando su rostro al del pelirrojo, poniéndolo demasiado nervioso.

- amo a Bryan – negó y giró el rostro, evitando cualquier tipo de contacto – no puedo… no ahora... no –

- entiendo… ya esperé un año, puedo esperar más – se alejó y se volvió a erguir frente a la cama – el tiempo que quieras –

- gra…cias – respondió el lobo, enderezando la cabeza, mirándolo.

- ¿Por? – preguntó desconcertado el peliazul bicolor.

- por quererme –

- te amo, siempre lo he hecho – respondió, dándole a Yuriy las palabras que una noche anterior esperó con el alma escuchar… y ese con el que compartió varios años de su vida… no le supo recitar.

Se levantó un poco se la cama y cerró sus ojos, invitando a Kai a acercarse a él, el joven fénix, se volvió a inclinar, y entrecerró sus carmines orbes, esperando acariciar esos labios con los suyos.

**௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth ௩**¿Fin? **௩Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩ **

**௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth ௩**¿O es apenas el principio? **௩Truth **௩**Truth **௩**Truth **௩**

**gabz. blogsome. com  
(sin www y sin espacios)  
**

(1) dicho inglés para lo que es obvio… como 'no me digas' con sarcasmo.

Reviews:

alleka: Lamento tanto el tiempo que me tardo es que con la escuela y el cambio de casa y visitas y O0O no me dejan! Pero ya lo terminé "O" es el segundo fic que termino jiji que felicidad n.n espero que lo leas y que te haya gustado n.n terminó siendo de nuestra pareja favorita oOo aunque amo el TakaoYuriy pero este fic siempre estuvo destinado a terminar como terminó n.n lo siento, auqneu ando escribiendo un TakaYuriy lemonoso jiji no puedo evitarlo XD muchas gracias por haber leido y seguido esta historia n.n saludos nena.

Skura: T.T ya casi no te veo T.T espero que puedas leer este último capítulo T.T se te extraña, no huyar o.ó jejeje muchisimas gracias por tus alentadoras palabras, en verdad me ayudan a que la inspiración me llegue n.n espero que te siga gustando la serie u.u no creo que puedas olvidar tan fácil a Kai o.O o si?

Nadryl: creo que la pregunta de ¿Por qué fue a la casa de Tyson y no a la de Kai? si la respondí XD ya mero me olvidaba hasta que re-leí tu review y dije "Ay dios" y me regresé y la contesté y continué jajjajaja. Gracias por haber leido y brindarme todo tu apoyo como siempre lo haz hecho espero no haberte decepcionado con el final n.n

KaT IvanoV: NENA¿Cómo has estado? n.n espero que super bien n.n casi no he hablado contigo T.T onde te metisteZZZ jajaja metistezz jajajaja o.o perdón… ando de simple es que toi feliz porque termine mi primera historia de bey que no es one-shot XDD. En el capítulo anterir, la idea de que pareciera Max fue con maña, era lo que Takao creía y lo que yo quería que todos creyeran n.n y creo que si me salió XDD. Si piensas lastimar al neko "O" yo te hago segunda muajajajaja te apoyo, tu lo detienes y yo le pego jijiji espero te haya gustado este final n.n y que no se haya visto muy obvio jeje SALUDOS!

xanae: TUUU ¿Dónde estás? T.T no contesteZ ya sé T.T papapulpo T.T pero ya se te extraña y me quedé sin beta pa mi capi T.T espero que no tenga errores! Jijiji

Save My: bueno querido… ¿O querida?... ¿Si es basura jajaja para que lo lees? Nadie te obligó y creo que el título de patética ya me lo ganaron, que lástima, pero si crees que puedes escribir con mejor redacción, ortografía, un léxico más rico que el mío y una historia con bases, pues muéstrame, porque de lo contrario sólo hablas sin sentido y das risas, mis más cordiales saludos. Por cierto, muchas gracias por leer.

Cloy Ivanov: no lo dejé ahí nena n.n ya lo terminé, espero que te haya gustado n.n lo escribí con mucho cariño n.n saludos y besos n.n

ayanai: y este fue el último capítulo o.o que raro final ¿No? Pero es que quería hablar sobre que el final de una relación NO ES EL FINAL DEL MUNDO por cierto, hablando de relaciones u.u no me has contado bien el chisme…

Alexa Hiwatari: muchas gracias n.n espero que este capítulo también llegue a ti y lo hayas disfrutado n.n saludos y gracias por leer.

Spark Clutches ¿Enserio no se entiende? Bueno mira, Takao pensó que el ojiazul que estaba ahí era Max, por eso gritó "MAX" pero después se dio cuenta que no era maxie y corrigió n.n y de paso con su confusión, doy a entender al lector que es Max y SORPRESA que no lo es XDD espero que haya quedado clarito como el agua n.n y que te haya gustado este último capítulo, muchas gracias por leer, espero seguirte viendo por aquí n.n SALUDOS!

VK098: jajaja ya se alejó de Tyson, el mismo Kai lo alejó y no sé tu, pero creo que se puso celosito ese rusito-japonés jajja en verdad es un honor que pueda lograr que tengas agrados o desagrados por las personalidades de los personajes, creo que ya se respondió la pregunta de ¿Qué hacía Yuriy con Taka? XD no te preocupes, jamás culpó al pobre de Kai que también estaba sufriendo o.ó XDD espero te haya gustado este último capítulo n.n y seguirte viendo por aquí T.T que ya casi no vienes T.T

Lady Hiwatari : espero que te haya gustado este final y lo encuentres lo suficientemente feliz XD yo si… porque es el final jajajaja saludos y muchisimas gracias por leer.

Valsed: JAjajaja me encanta Taka perver XD VEDA! On taz que ya casi no te veo T.T te extraño T.T espero que todo esté bien y puedas llegar al final del fic sin desvios XDD y que te haya gustado n.n saludos!

Anyanka Khushrenada: No le digas naco a Taka, es tan lindo el pequeño "O" jajaja pero bueno, ya viste porque n.n porque sabía que nadie lo buscaría ahí XDD espero que el final te haya gustado y creo que terminaste odiando más a Bryan jajaja aunque Bryan en realidad no sabía que sentía ni por quien u.u me ha pasado, yo he estado en el lugar de Bryan aunque nunca le cambié el nombre a mi novio jajaja ex novio por favor x.X jajajajaja enserio no seas tan mala con mi Takaito T.T que siento feo, en el manga se queda con Kai (como tip) XDD y no he visto yaoi con Tala pero aun no lo termino de leer u.u

Por cierto claro que no estoy molesta contigo n.n no pienses eso, es difícil que me enoje con alguien, a menos que enserio lo amerite, ni los que me insultan me hacen enojar.. sólo mi hermana cuando se toma mi agua de fresa T.T Espero que te haya gustado el final, queda con Kai como lo prometí XD y para aquel fic que nadie más conoce, pues estoy comenzando a escribir ahora que tengo donde n.n muy pronto – y cuando te encuentre que te me desapareciste u.u con eso de que tienes novio… - te daré un nuevo capitulo n.n MUCHISIMAS gracias por leer y saludos n.n a Mikael también ehh y que les vaya super bien.

Mayari HiIvKu: ya vez que conmigo de pronto me llega la inspiración y PAM lo escribo XD hasta cambio las historias de pronto porque se me ocurre algo mejor XDD – o según mi punto de vista es mejor XD – espero que el final te haya gustado n.n saludos y FELICIDADES ya sabes porque jijiji que todo salga bien mi nena y gracias por leerme me emocionas!

Spark Valkov: JAJAJa si se quedó en otra cama en el segundo capi y en otra cama en el cuarto O.O pues no le fue tan mal JAJAJa aunque ese no es el punto que quería expresar XDD no quiero decir que viajemos de cama en cama si una relación no funciona.. sino que el final es siempre un nuevo inicio n.n hasta para la vida u.u si mueres renaces n.n espero que te haya gustado el final y saludos. Y no tengo las páginas japonesas T.T

#17: Jajaja ¿No te cae bien Rei? A mi no pero me funciona para los fics n.n espero que te haya gustado este final que a mi si XD me gustó con quien quedó jajaja pero bueno, hay momentos que como amigo no sabes que decirle a tus amigos o como hacerles ver que lo están dañando o engañando, a veces uno no encuentra las palabras y deja pasar el tiempo pensando como o que decir n.n Saludos y gracias por LEER!

valkiriasKai: aquí tienes el siguiente y último capítulo, espero que haya sido de tu agrado y n.n muchas gracias por leer, me halaga que te pongas a pensar y meditar en las cosas que escribo y mi forma de ver las cosas, muy pronto actualizaré cazadores n.n y espero poderte ver por allá también, muchas gracias por seguirme y darme ánimos para continuar y nunca dejar esto que me encanta hacer: escribir. Saludos y besos.

O-Rhin-San: Bryan y Rei son unos descarados u.u eso si me quedó claro jajaja pero espero te haya gustado el final del fic, donde Yuriy y Kai pueden comenzar algo y terminar sudados, desnudos y llenos de se… mejor me lo imagino en silencio jajaja gracias por leer nena n.n y gracias por el apoyo que siempre me has brindado

Pegasus R. Crawford: a que bueno que te haya gustado y mira que hasta lloraste te llego mucho el fic espero lo sigas leyendo y no llores mas XDD pero si si n.n yo te consuelo o.o eso se oyó feo jaja pero tu me entendiste XDD saludos y espero te haya gustado el final n.n


End file.
